Love Comes In All Forms
by BBRea
Summary: This is a story about Beastboy and Raven. I'm not quite sure where this is going, but it will be good. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Teen Titan's except the story line.

I would like to dedicate this story to my boyfriend who is very supportive of my writing career.

Chapter 1: Meditation

Raven's Point of View

Love comes in all forms; it could come through heartache, happiness, and love can come unexpectedly, you can be trying to find love and it never comes so you give up, but just when you give up the one who is your soul mate comes along and shows you that love is out there for you.

Raven was meditating on the roof of Titan Tower in Jump City. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said while thinking 'My father is banished back to hell, but why am I still worried about him coming to Earth and destroying it? I need to find some way to stop this.' "Azarath Metrion Zinthos.," 'I am still needing to control my emotions; I am still notable to show Beastboy how I feel about him. His eyes are the most perfect color of green; I love them, and his smile, not that goofy one he normally gives, the sincere one that he gives me when he is trying to make me feel better.' "Azarath Metrion Zin . . ."

"Hey, Raven, watcha doin'." Came Beastboy's voice from behind her, she fell from her floating position to the roof with an 'oomph'.

"What do you want Beastboy?" Raven said in her monotonous voice, while glaring at Beastboy.

"I wanted you to know dinner is ready, I figured you would want to eat." Beastboy said giving Raven his sincere smile he only gave her, while she stood up.

"Thanks, Beastboy." She said while looking at the sunset realizing she had been meditating for several hours.

She had a look of pain and pulled up her hood and looked at the ground. "What's wrong, Raven?"

"Nothing Beastboy, I just have been thinking about some things."

"Come on, Raven, I will listen to anything you need me too."

"Later, Beastboy, now let's go get some dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiago: No my story is not over I just need to find a time that I can write/upload the next chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titans except the story line.

Chapter 2: Dinner

Beastboy's Point of View

"I have enough tofu for anyone who wants some" Beastboy said with his goofy grin.

"So only enough for you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup!" Said Beastboy still wearing his stupid grin. He glanced over at Raven Standing off to the side of the room still looking upset. 'I wish I could help her, I'd do anything for her.' Thought Beastboy

Several minutes later they were all sitting at the table eating, Beastboy, of course, the only one eating tofu. Beastboy had been watching Raven; she had her head resting on her fist, and she had been pushing her food around her plate the whole time, and had taken at max two bites. Robin and Starfire hadn't noticed because they had been too absorbed in talking to each other, they had been dating for four months now. And Cyborg hadn't notice because he was too busy inhaling his meat and getting more of it. 'I hope she will talk to me later, I really want to help her in any way I possibly can. But she did say 'Later Beastboy' after I told her 'I will listen to anything she needs me to.' Beastboy thought. When he was done thinking he realized he was staring right at Raven, he quickly looked away. 'Damn is she beautiful.' He thought.

When everyone was done eating, except Raven, she had only taken those couple of bites, everyone got up and put their plates away and went to do their own thing. Robin and Starfire went to sit on the couch and make-out. Cyborg Yelled at Beastboy saying. "Yo, BB wanna play Mega Smash Monkey III?"

"No thanks, Cy, I have something to do."

"Okay, BB, come and play whenever you are ready." Beastboy looked around to find Raven, she wasn't anywhere in the room. 'Must have gone off to her room, or to meditate. I will go find her. I really want to help her.'

Beastboy walked to the elevator and rode it up to the roof. She was not there. 'Must be in her room.'

Beastboy decided to walk to her room by stair so he would have more time to think on how to help her. 'She seemed really upset on the roof, when I went to get her. And she seemed even more upset at dinner; she didn't even want to eat, she always eats at dinner. How strange is that?' Beastboy sighed. 'I should not be too pushy, because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. I will just ask if she wants to talk.'

Beastboy stopped in front of Raven's door. He raised his hand, paused and got really nervous, and then lowered his hand. And thought. 'No, I must. If something is really upsetting her and she needs someone to talk to, I want to be that someone' He raised his hand again, and knocked. In seconds the door was cracked open, and Beastboy, saw Raven's left eye. "Yes, Beastboy?"

"I was just curious if you wanted to talk now?"

"I must warn you that you may not like the path this will go down if you do decide to talk about this with me."

"I will do anything for you, Raven." Beastboy said giving her that sincere smile again.

"Okay, come in." Raven said. Inside Beastboy was ecstatic, but he didn't want to show Raven incase something would blow up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing of the Teen Titans except for the story line.

Chapter 3: The Talk

Beastboy's Point of View

When they got into the room Raven walked over to her bed and sat down. Then she patted the spot next to her signaling Beastboy to sit next to her. Beastboy sat down and watched Raven silently, waiting for her to talk; he did not want to push her, as to make her feel uncomfortable. Raven sighed, and then said. " Beastboy." He nodded for her to go on. "You remember when we fought my father, Trigon, three years ago?"

"Yes, Raven, is there something wrong? Is he going to return?"

"He was a demon as you know. And I know he was banished to hell, but I am still worried that he will return, even though he shouldn't, the only way he could get to Earth was through me on that specific day. But there are still ways to get around prophecies. I am not sure if there are any ways to get around this one but I am still very worried. And if he does get back here I don't know if we can def . . ." Her voice trailed off. She looked away and started to cry.

Beastboy wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. "Raven, I know how hard this must be, but I want you to know I will always protect you no matter the circumstances. I would rather give my life to protect you than to see you hurting." She was quietly crying into his chest. 'I am hugging her and she's not resisting.' And a couple of books flew off her bookcase.

"Y-You w-would?" Raven said looking up at him with her eyes silently pleading him to tell her what he was saying was true.

"Yes, Raven, if that is what it took to see you not hurting I would do it in a heart-beat." She looked around his face for a few seconds. 'Damn I really want to kiss her right now.' Then she leaned up towards his face, until their lips met, and kissed him. 'She's kissing me! She's really kissing me!' Then her clock exploded along with the light next to her bed. They kissed until air became a problem. They pulled away, both breathing heavily.

Raven looked into his eyes, that perfect shade of green. "Beastboy."

"Yes, Rea?"

"Will you sleep in here tonight?"

"Why?" Beastboy asked surprised.

Raven suddenly got the feeling that he wouldn't stay with her. "Well, I have had trouble sleeping recently . . . because I have been worrying so much about my father, and . . . and it would just help if someone was here with me." She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Sure, Rea." He looked at the clock then remembered that it exploded, so he looked at his watch, 7:43pm. "Rea it's only a quarter 'til eight, you don't want to go to bed already do you?"

"No, but I figured since we are alone this would be the best time to ask."

"So, uh . . ." Beastboy said rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand in embarrassment, his other arm still around Raven. "Are we . . . uh . . . like . . . uh . . ."

"Beastboy, spit it out already." Raven said smiling up at him jokingly.

"Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Beastboy said sounding confused.

"You."

"Me?" Said Beastboy sounding even more confused.

"Am I going to have to spell this out for you, Beastboy?"

"I guess so, Rea."

"I want to go out with you, but it depends on you to tell me if those feelings are mutual."

"Oh. Yes they definitely are very mutual."

"Ok then we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Raven said smiling up at him.

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, then pulled away. "So you . . . uh . . . want to cuddle before we go to sleep?

"Sure, I would love that." They kicked off their shoes and socks, and pulled themselves up onto the bed. Beastboy wrapped his left arm around Raven's shoulders, and his right arm around her waist. Then she put her head on his chest, she hadn't realized how much he had filled out in the last three years. She felt like she could just stay there in his arms forever.

Beastboy leaned down and kissed her forehead, a smile immediately sprung to life on her face. "I love you, Rea."

"I love you too, Beastboy." Then some more books flew of her bookcase. Beastboy chuckled as Raven said. "Shit."

"What's wrong, Raven?"

"If I keep showing emotion, then stuff like this will keep happening."

"It's fine, everyone here knows about what happens when you show emotion. And the stuff that has happened hasn't seemed that bad it will be fine. In the morning I will help you clean this up, I promise."

"Okay, I'm getting tired, let's go to sleep."

"Okay, Baby." He said, and then he kissed her forehead. "Night, love you."

"Love you too, night." They laid there for several minutes, Raven's breathing, slowed down until she was asleep. Then Beastboy fell asleep also.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: And once again I own nothing of the Teen Titans except the story line.

Chapter 4: Telling The Others

Beastboy's Point Of View

Beastboy woke up, and then he tried to roll out of bed, but realized that there was a weight holding him down. He opened his eyes and realized that Raven was in bed with him. 'Why is she in my room?' Beastboy thought. Then he looked around and realized the dark blue bed, and the black walls, and all the book, and statues. 'This is NOT my room . . . it's Raven's' Then thoughts of last night came flooding back into his head, Raven being upset, and hardly eating anything at dinner, then he went to check on her and they talked about her father, then she was crying into his chest while he hugged her, then the most surprising thing, that they kissed, and then they were dating. 'Wow, never in a million years would I think that Raven liked me back.' He thought smiling to himself. Then Raven took in a deep breath and sighed. "Good morning Beautiful." He said to Raven while smiling down at her. She jumped out of his arm and took a fighting stance. "Rea, it's okay. Don't you remember?"

She ignored the question. "Why are you in my room? In my bed for that matter?"

He slowly got out of the bed and rose his has, as to show her he meant no harm. "Rea, it's okay you were the one who asked me to stay in here, I wouldn't have done it if you did not ask." Beastboy stated.

"No, I did n . . . so that wasn't a dream last night that I had?"

"If the dream was of you being upset, and I came in after dinner to talk, then we kissed, and then we were dating. Then, no, it was not a dream." Beastboy said, with his hands still raised.

"I'm sorry, Beastboy." She said lowering her hands, and relaxing out of her fighting stance. "I'm just used to having dreams like that and then waking up in the morning to be disappointed that no one was with me. I used to be really hurt by it, and then I learned to block it out like all the other emotions."

'She's been having dreams about me?' Beastboy thought, on the inside he was all giddy, but decided against showing it so nothing else would blow up. "It's okay, Rea. I'm sorry I upset you, I never meant to, I just wanted to help." He said with a sympathetic look on his face, and walking over to Raven, and wrapping his arms around her waist. At first she tensed, the she relaxed and returned the hug.

"I'm still sorry, Beastboy."

"It's fine. You hungry?" She nodded. "Then let's go get some breakfast."

"I hope you know that just because we are dating now, that doesn't change the fact that I still eat meat." She looked up at him jokingly.

"I know, I didn't expect you to." He said as they walked through the doorway to the kitchen. He had had his left arm around Raven's waist. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, had all noticed it, and were staring at his arm. Beastboy noticed, and quickly removed his arm, and rubbed the back of his neck, and gave them a nervous laugh. Raven gave them all a glare that screamed. 'NOT NOW!' they all went back to what to eating. Beastboy cooked up some tofu bacon, while Raven got herself a plate of the sausage and eggs, and went and sat at the table, and ate. Within a few minutes Beastboy was sitting across from her, of course, eating his tofu bacon. Everyone was staring at the 'unknown couple'. They ate like nothing was different than any other morning. When everyone was done the put their plates in the sink and walked towards the living room.

Raven started to walk towards the living room, and then someone gently grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned around, it was Beastboy. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Beastboy?"

"Are we going to tell them? They already look suspicious."

"They are."

"How do y . . . oh, yeah, the empathy thing, right?"

"Yes."

"So, are we going to tell them or not?"

She paused, and thought. "Yeah, we can tell them."

They walked over to the living room, and Beastboy said. "Guys, we uh . . . we um . . . need to tell you something."

Starfire was the first to speak up after the pause. "Whatever the something of telling is, we will be able to handle it friend Beastboy and friend Raven."

"Yeah, okay we are um . . . we are like . . . why don't I just show you guys instead." He walked over to Raven, and wrapped his arms around her around her waist, and kissed her right on the lips. Raven blushed, and a light bulb exploded. Then Beastboy pulled back, and had a sheepish look on his face.

Cyborg was the first to say anything. "Man, I knew when you walked in with your arm around her waist something was up."

"Beastboy, come with me." Raven said monotonously.

By the time they had gotten to Raven's room, she was practically dragging Beastboy by his ear. She turned around and glared at Beastboy saying. "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, I couldn't think of any other way too tell them, I was stammering too much just to say it, and with as nervous as I was getting I couldn't think of asking you. I'm so sorry, Babe."

"Beastboy, I need to go to Nevermore."

"Whose-a-ma-what-more?"

"Nevermore, where all my emotions are. I need to get Rage under control."

"Oh, Yeah, I forgot about that. That's in your mind, right?"

"Yes." She said curtly.

"Do I need to leave?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Babe, and I'm still sorry."

'I know, Beastboy. I will come get you when I'm done."

"Okay. " He said while walking out of her room.

In Nevermore

Raven's Point of View

When Raven got into Nevermore, she saw rage already in front of her. She looked exactly the same as Raven, but she had a red cloak and four red glowing eyes. "Rage, Do I need to chain you to the wall again?"

"Maybe." Rage replied snidely.

"Do I really need to get Courage over here?"

"Maybe."

"Really? Because between, her and I we could take you down."

"Really? Go ahead and try."

Raven concentrated for a brief second then Courage appeared next to Raven. "Again?"

"Again." Raven replied with a smirk. "She thinks we can't take her."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go." Raven charged to the right, and Courage to the left. Raven teleported into the ground and came up behind Rage. And by that time Rage had ignited her fists with a red glow. Raven sent her soul self and wrapped it around Rage. Rage quickly broke free and had turned around to face Raven. But Rage hadn't counted on Courage Sucker-Kicking her in the back of her head. By the time rage realized what had happened, she fell to the ground and blinked twice, then blacked out.

When she woke up she was chained to the wall and Raven and Courage were standing in front of her. Raven asked. "Have you learned you lesson?"

"That wasn't fair, she Sucker-Kicked me."

"Okay, I'm going to leave you chained here for a while." Then Raven turned to Courage and said."Thanks again, Courage"

"No problem, I was getting tired of her anyways."

Back in Titan Tower

Raven's Point of View

Raven opened her eyes and she was back in her room. She used her empathic powers to locate Beastboy. "Good. He is in his room.' She walked down the hall to Beastboy's room and knocked. "It's open." She heard Beastboy's voice call.

She walked in and he was off his bed in less than a millisecond, or so it seemed and was hugging her. "Okay, Beastboy, enough."

Beastboy released her and said. "You get Rage taken care of?"

"Yeah. She's chained to the wall in her realm."

"How'd you accomplish that? Isn't she like your angry demon side?"

"Thanks, Beastboy, that makes me feel good that you only see me as half demon." She said as she grimaced.

"Sorry, Babe."

"And yes she is my demon side. I used Kick-Ass to help me."

"Kick-Ass?"

"Courage. Kick-Ass is my nick-name for her."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, by the way what time is it?"

"Huh? Oh, almost noon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why would I lie?"

"Point. Let's go see a movie, or something."

"Yeah, okay, let's go." Beastboy said as he took Raven's hand in his. And to his surprise she did not pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of the Teen Titans or any of the other characters; the only thing I own is except the story line.

Chapter 5: The Movies

Raven's Point of View

When they got to the movies they stood in line and talked about what movie to see, there were even still holding hands. "What about 'Mega Alien Space Fight'?" Beastboy purposed.

"Doesn't sound that interesting." Raven countered, and then Beastboy sighed. "What about 'The City of Love'?"

"Sound like a chick-flick." Beastboy stated.

"Well it is, and it makes sense because I am a chick."

Beastboy groaned."Besides, is it in one of your weird languages?"

"Yes, French." Raven said looking at Beastboy, while she blushed, and her expression told him that she was embarrassed and humiliated.

"How many do you speak anyway?"

"Five, besides English, French being one, the others being German, Italian, Japanese, and Korean." She said still looking embarrassed.

"Did I embarrass you?" He asked already knowing the answer. She looked at the ground and remained silent. "I'm sorry, Babe." He said turning her to him and hugging her around the waist. She laid her head on his shoulder, and nodded to acknowledge that it was okay.

She lifted her head up and glanced behind them and people were glaring at them, then glanced in front of them to realize that the line and moved up, and they were still in the same spot. "Beastboy, the line has moved." He looked in front of them and saw it too, then turned towards Raven, took her hand again and they walked up as far as the line had moved, there were still people in front of them, but in about 3 minutes it would be their turn. "Beastboy, you get scared easily?"

"I date you, don't I?"

"Thanks, good to know I scare you."

"Sorry, I was only kidding, Babe."

"Forget it, I meant do movies scare you?"

"No, why?"

"You want to see a horror?"

"Not really. What about a fantasy?"

"Sure, which one?"

"Re-make of Excalibur. You like Reading about wizards, right? Excalibur was a sword encased in stone, by the wizard Merlin, and who ever could pull it out no matter what would be the rightful king."

"Yes, I like reading about wizards. And I know exactly what Excalibur was and who put it in the stone and who pulled it out, I have read that book several times."

"Oh, so do you . . . uh still want to see it?"

"Yes I would like that."

By that time the line had moved up and it was their turn. "Two tickets for Excalibur." Beastboy said.

"That will be $12.95." the man behind the counter said, while he still had not looked up to see who they were.

"Jump City will get that, we are part of the Teen Titans, they pay all our bills."

"Yeah, like I've not heard that one before." The man scoffed.

"Oh. But we are."

"Yeah, everyone tries to conv . . . " The man trailed off as he looked up and realized who they were. "Oh, I am so sorry. Go right on in." He said handing them their tickets.

"Popcorn? Candy? Pop? Icee? What do you want, Babe?"

Raven thought for a minute. "Popcorn with the white cheddar powder, Reese's Pieces, and an Icee with Coke and blue-raspberry mixed."

"Alright, I will be back in a minute, Babe." He smiled at her giving her his sincere smile, which did not go unnoticed by Raven witch made her smile back. He then turned and jogged off towards the concession stand. Within a few minutes he was walking back with a bucket of popcorn, several bags of Reese's Pieces, an Icee, and a pop, both large.

"Need some help?"

"Sure." She lifted her right hand and sent her soul self around everything in his arms and lifted them in front of her. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome." They walked down the hallway with theaters on either side. "Which one?" Raven asked.

"Uh . . . " Beastboy said, ask he reached into his pocket to pull the tickets out, then he looked at them, then looked a Raven. "Nine, Babe." He said, giving her his sincere smile once more. Raven replied with a nod. Then Beastboy stepped closer to Raven and slipped his hand into hers and entwined their fingers. Raven looked down at their hands, and merely looked back down the hallway. When they got to theater nine, they turned and walked in. "The front of the theater, so we get the full effect?"

"No, the back, we can get comfortable there without disturbing everyone else."

"Good thinking, Rea." They walked to the single two seats in the back and sat down. Raven took Beastboy's pop out of her soul self, and then went to hand it to Beastboy, but then decided to see what it was, she took a sip and then handed it to Beastboy. "Hey! The fuck was that for?'

"Wanted to see what it was." Raven said merely shrugging.

"Well it's mine."

"Yeah, so?" Said Raven, while thinking. 'Why is he being such a baby?'

"You could at least ask for a drink."

"Beastboy, put this together, I'm your girlfriend, so I'm going to do stuff like that, get used to it." She said smirking at him.

"Okay." He said, slouching down in his seat.

"Don't be such a baby, it was only a drink, don't you watch movies?"

"Yeah, action, and sci-fi, and they definitely don't have girls taking stuff from guys like that."

"You need to watch a romance once in a while." She said putting her drink in the holder next to her, and then she handed the popcorn to Beastboy and opened up one of the Reese's Pieces bags.

"Can I try some?"

"Sure." Raven said putting some into her hand, and then dropping them into Beastboy's

"Thanks, Rea."

"You're welcome. Now, shh, the movie's starting." Beastboy didn't say a thing. When he was done with his Reese's Pieces he put his arm around Raven, and he swore he could see a slight smile on her face.

When they got out of the theater "How'd ya like the movie, Babe?"

"It didn't portray the book well." She stated.

"Well I wouldn't know about that because, as you know I read nothing more that comic books."

"Yeah, what a sad excuse for literature those are, we have to fix that." She said smiling at him jokingly.

"Great, look what I got myself into." Beastboy said rolling his eyes. Then he slid his hand into hers and entwined his fingers into hers. After the got down the street a ways, Beastboy stopped, and raven kept walking for a second until she felt her arm wasn't moving with her (courtesy of Beastboy still holding her hand).

She turned around about a quarter of the way. "What's wrong, Beastboy?" Raven asked him, she noticed he was looking at the ground. "Beastboy, what's wrong?" She said turning around to face him.

He shook his head and looked up and said. "Nothing, Babe."

He started to walk again, then Raven let go of his hand and put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "If it was nothing then you wouldn't have stopped." He was looking down again. "Beastboy, what's wrong?" He remained silent. "Beastboy, if you don't tell me I will get pissed, and you know what happens when I lose control of my emotions, and we're in the middle of the city so you and I both know there are many things that could happen."

His head shot up, and there was fear in his eyes, then he nodded and said. "I'm just worried since I'm two years younger than you, you will find me immature and break up with me because someone your age will come along, and you will want him because he is more mature than me, and you are definitely more mature than me."

"The fuck! What is wrong with you?" Beastboy seemed to shrink where he was. "I have loved you for a long fucking time, but have been afraid that you wouldn't love me back, because of all the times you have called me 'creepy' or 'weird'! And finally when I tell you, and I get you because we finally confessed our feelings to each other, you're afraid of losing me! Mind telling me what the fuck is wrong with you?!" She was trembling and tears started to fall. 'Great here come the waterworks.' Then some windows in the shop next to them exploded.

He wrapped his arms around her waist saying. "I'm sorry, Babe." Then he kissed her, and then a street light exploded. When they started to have a problem with air they pulled back. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"It's okay, Beastboy."

"I love you so much, Babe, and that is why I was worried." He said while she laid her head on his chest.

She nodded saying. "I know, I love you too."

"Let's go home, Babe"

She nodded again and to his hand into hers. 'He's excited that I'm holding his hand?' She thought. "Beastboy, why are you so excited that I'm holding you hand?"

"Because I have always had to be the one to initiate it." He said with a shrug. Then they started to walk to the Titan's Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once again I still own nothing of the Teen Titans or any of the other characters; the only thing I own is the story line.

Chapter 6: The Club

Later that night

Raven's Point of View

Beastboy and Raven were sitting on the couch in the main room, Beastboy had his right arm around Raven's shoulders, and to his surprise she didn't make him put his arm down. "Hey, Rea?"

Raven thought. 'Oh great, what immature thing does he have to say now?' "Yes, Beastboy?"

"You want to go get dinner, by ourselves?'

"Uh, sure, where?"

"The Panther Den."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea; it sounds like a strip club."

"Well it's not; it's just a restaurant with a dance floor."

"What kind of restaurant?"

"Italian, you want to go?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Babe, let's go." Beastboy said with his sincere smile again.

When they got to the restaurant they had to wait about 15 minutes for a table but that wasn't too bad because they would only be watching T.V. or playing video games at the tower right now, if they had stayed. Now they were sitting at their table. Beastboy was saying. "Whatcha gonna get, Babe?"

"Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo."

"I would try it, except it has chicken in it."

"Look in the vegetarian section; sometimes they have just 'Fettuccine Alfedo'"

"Okay." Beastboy said as he flipped the pages of the menu to the vegetarian section. "Oh, here it is, I'll try it, Babe."

A waiter, in a suit, walked up to their table and asked in an Italian accent "May I take your orders?" They each told him their orders, and then the waiter said "Thank you, your orders will be out when they are ready." After that they thanked him and he walked away.

"Hey, Babe?"

Raven suddenly got nervous. 'Why does he have to say something immature now, especially now because we are in public?' But she decided to find out what he had to say. "Yes, Beastboy?"

"You . . . uh . . . you want to dance?"

'I hate dancing alone in my room, why would he want me to dance in public? Does he know I don't like to dance? Should I dance with him anyway? I don't want to upset him, but I also don't want to make a fool of myself out there.' Raven had all these things running through her mind. Then when she looked at Beastboy, he was looking at her nervously waiting her answer. "Uh, I . . . " Raven paused, and when she did Elton John's song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" came on. 'Great, now it's a slow song.' Beastboy was still looking at her waiting nervously. "I, uh . . . " She sighed. "Okay, let's dance."

Beastboy let out the breath he had been holding. "Thanks." Then Beastboy stood up and walked around the table and took Raven's hand, a flash of nervousness came across Raven's face, but as soon as it was there it was gone. 'Thank Azar he didn't notice that.' Raven thought as Beastboy gently pulled her up. Beastboy gently guided Raven over to the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor Beastboy let go of Raven's hand as he turned towards her and put his hands on each side of her waist. Raven froze 'The fuck did I get myself into? I wish I could just run away, and crawl in a hole.' "What's wrong, Rea?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you looked scared, angry, and like you wanted to run away, all in one facial expression."

'Did I really make a facial expression? I'm normally really good at masking my emotions. Well he saw it I have to tell him.' She looked down, sighed, and then looked back up at Beastboy. "The truth is I hate dancing alone in my room, so I don't really want to dance right now, especially because I will probably make fool of myself dancing."

"It's only slow-dancing, just try it please." She looked down and nodded, and noticed that Beastboy still had his hands on her waist. Then she looked up at Beastboy, but wasn't really looking at him, she put her arms on his shoulders, and was hoping that soon she could just go sit back down and hope she wouldn't embarrass herself too much. Then Beastboy started to sway her to the music. 'Azar, help me.' Raven silently pled. As they danced "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" stopped and another slow song came on. They just kept dancing. As if to answer her silent plea, their food came. "Rae, our food is at our table."

She looked at their table and a look of relief came across her face. "Come on, let's go, Beastboy, before our food gets cold." They dropped their hands, but Beastboy slid his right into Raven's hand. They walked over to their table and sat down. Then Beastboy tried his food then he said, rather loudly "This is really good, I understand why you like it." Raven glared at him, which seemed to scream 'SHUT UP!' "What'd I do?"

"You're pretty much yelling about how good the food is, in a restaurant where everyone else is practically mumbling." She said glaring daggers at him. He shut up immediately, and went back to eating his food.

Beastboy and Raven were walking out of the restaurant holding hands. "Rea?"

'Please don't let him say anything stupid to embarrass me right here in the open.' She thought then said. "Yes, Beastboy?"

"Titans East invited us to a party, I was curious if you wanted to go."

"Yeah, I want to go, but why didn't I know about this until now?"

"You were meditating when it happened, so I said I would tell you, but by the time you had come out of your room, I had forgotten. I remembered in the restaurant, but you had just told me to 'shut up', so I didn't want to say anything."

"Oh. When is the party?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll go, what time is it?"

"9:00 pm, their time, so it would be 6:00 pm, our time."

"Okay."

They walked back to the tower holding hands. When they got inside they walked into the living room, to find Starfire and Robin in a make-out session on the couch. "UGH! Get a room." Raven said,

Starfire and Robin both jumped. After they had gotten over the shock Robin said. "What's the difference, you two," he said pointing to Raven and Beastboy, "Kissed right in front of everyone, and basically asked us all to watch."

"Well for one, I would have never done that, it was just a stupid, immature decision made on Beastboy's part. That's why I practically dragged him to my room and yelled at him."

"By the ear I should add." Beastboy chimed in from behind Raven sounding sad.

Raven glared at him and he shut up. "So I'm sure we would all appreciate it if you would do that where no one who doesn't want to see it will, any when I say that I think I speak for Beastboy, Cyborg, and I."

"Well for your information, you two were out, and Cyborg is working on the T-car, so we didn't think anyone would see."

"Well next time be, a little more cautious."

Robin nodded. "Friend Raven, I am very sorry, if we have upset you by our actions, we promise to be more cautious next." Replied Starfire.

Raven nodded, and then walked out of the living room saying. "Beastboy, come with me." Beastboy jogged after her. When they got to Raven's room, Raven thought Beastboy looked sad, and then she reached out with her empathic powers. 'He is upset I should ask him why.' Then she looked at Beastboy, who was sitting in her desk chair staring at the ground. "Beastboy, what's wrong?" He just sat there like he didn't hear her. Then she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he shook it off. "Beastboy, if you don't answer me, I will have to use my powers to read your mind." He just stayed still and kept staring at the ground. 'Well I have to read his mind, and he won't like it because he will feel like his brain is exploding, and he knows that and I told him that I would have to do this, and he didn't say anything so . . ." She closed her eyes and said. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She heard a scream, and then it was silent.

Inside Beastboy's Mind

'I must be in his mind.' So she opened her eyes, then she noticed she was in a forest filled with green animals. 'I must be in the right place.'

A green turtle with grey eyes walked up to Raven and said in a sad voice. "Raven, why are you here?"

Raven jumped then said. "Y-you can talk?"

"Yes." The turtle said still sounding sad.

"I am here to find out what's wrong with Beastboy."

"You upset him and I came out."

"So you are Sadness?"

"Yes."

"What did I do?"

"Ask Love, he told me to come out."

"And where is he?"

"Wait here, I will go get him." Raven nodded, and Sadness turned around and walked off in to the forest.

A few minutes later, sadness came back with a green monkey. When they got closer she noticed the monkey had lavender eyes. The monkey spoke up. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Love?" Raven asked while thinking. 'The eyes of the emotions are the same color as the cloaks on my emotions."

"Yes."

"Why did you tell Sadness to come out?"

"Because, you basically called us a child."

"When?"

"When you were talking to Robin, and Starfire."

"I said that you had been stupid and immature."

"Exactly! And a child is stupid and immature. I told sadness to come out because we are all part of Beastboy, so we all love you, and Beastboy is already afraid that you think he is too immature to be your boyfriend."

Raven thought for a moment. "So that is what this is about?" Love nodded. "Thanks, Love."

Back in Titan Tower

"You're welcome." She heard Love said as she pulled out of Beastboy's mind.

She opened her eyes and Beastboy was clutching his head in pain. "Sorry about that, but I told you if you didn't tell me I would have to do that." He acted like he didn't hear her, so she pulled his hands down and gently put her hands on either side of his head and a blue glow formed around her hands, after a few seconds she pulled her hands down and the glow disappeared. Beastboy looked up at her. "I know why you're upset." She stated.

"And?"

She kneeled down in front of Beastboy saying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and I merely meant to say you had made a poor decision. And I know that you are afraid you are too immature to be my boyfriend. And I assure you, that yes you may be immature at times, but I will always love you. And don't you forget that." He was staring at the floor again, with an expressionless face that could challenge Raven's. "Beastboy?" She asked.

'It's like he's zoned out, and can't perceive anything. I wonder if . . . I think I will try.' She said with a devious smile. She tipped her head to the side, and put her head under Beastboy's head, and then raised her lips to meet his. Beastboy's head snapped up and he made a noise into Raven's mouth that sounded like. "Mmmpha." Raven didn't pull back, when Beastboy finally got over his shock and realized what was happening he let himself succumb to the kiss. When Raven pulled away Beastboy was looking at her confused. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to show you that I was sorry, and you weren't listening to me telling you I am sorry."

"Well I was listening. But I was being so cold to you."

"Yes, doesn't mean that I would just turn cold to you. Remember, I'm Raven that master of controlling my emotions." She said with a teasing smile.

"You are right on that one, Babe. What time is it?"

Raven glanced over at her new clock; she got it because she blew up the last one kissing Beastboy. "It's 11:30. Sleep in here again?"

"Defiantly." Beastboy said as he took Raven's hand in his, stood up and gently pulled her up with him. They walked over to Raven's bed, they kicked off their shoes, and Raven took off her cloak. They laid in bed and Raven cuddled up into Beastboy's chest, as Beastboy wrapped his arms around her. "Love you, Babe."

"Love you too, Beastboy." She said as she thought. 'Damn, I love lying on his chest.' Then they went to sleep.


End file.
